My Life as Their Daughter
by Hakudoushi kawaii ne
Summary: What's it like being born the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto? I bet it's all sunshine and rainbows... right? Well maybe not. CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

Can be read as either NaruSasu/SasuNaru whichever you prefer :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Life of Being the Daughter<em><br>_**

_Going shopping is supposed to be a girl's favorite pastime! Well that being said if your name isn't Kana Uchiha._

"She _wants_ the orange dress."

"No, she _wants_ the dark blue."

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Do you want other kids calling her emo?" Naruto narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"Do you want other kids to laugh at her for wearing such a ridiculous color?" Sasuke retorted equally frustrated.

"Hey take that back! Orange is the best color ever!"

"Says the colorblind." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. "_Blue!_"

Meanwhile in between her fighting parents stood Kana. Staring from one to the other she emitted an exasperated sigh, the situation all too familiar from the last time they went shopping for clothes.

"Orange orange orange orange orange!" As her father started repeating the word she decided it was time to butt in. She nudged Sasuke's shirt and pulled at the hem. Both parents turned to the kid confused.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"Doesn't anyone care what I've got to say?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a quick look and then spoke in unison. "No."

"We'll go with orange!"

"No, _blue_!"

Kana sighed for the umpteenth time that day and walked off, her head hung in defeat. Perhaps next time she would just go by herself.

* * *

><p>Sooo short but funny yeah? I have another one, should I post it too?<p>

Ima let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**School**

It was hard to think they were having the same discussion yet again as they had had the last few weeks just because of a simple graduation. So what if her years in the academy were over she still had a whole lot more to go.

"She's going to become Hokage just like her father!"

"Over my dead body! She's going to reclaim the Uchiha name and reform the police squad!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Her and who else? Wake up Sasuke and see the truth that's all in the past we have to look to the future: a future where Kana is Hokage."

"I'd rather let her stay in school!" Sasuke smirked satisfied knowing he had struck a sore spot when Naruto's eyebrows came further together and his lips pursed in that familiar way.

Kana sat leaned on her elbows against the thick mahogany table, staring tiredly at nothing in particular.

"Hokage!"

"Uchiha!"

"Haha, chichi." Kana chimed in.

Sasuke and Naruto broke off from their very heated argument and waited patiently for their daughter to prove the other wrong.

"… I want to be a writer like Jiraiya-oji."

It took three seconds before Sasuke fainted and another five seconds for Naruto to start wailing. Who knew something so simple could bring such doom. Then again… It was the Uzumaki Uchiha household.

* * *

><p>Thank you dear readers,<p>

for reviews and views.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage**

To think even something so precious, which frankly should be the happiest day of her life, could be turned into an argument. Kana released a tired sigh when her parents took the all too familiar positions of an upcoming dispute. Could not her parents just act like normal parents for once and be happy for her? She was getting _married _for goddess' sake.

"This better be with that Daisuke guy," Naruto thought out loud, his face concerned. "I've always sensed he would be great Uzumaki material."

"Idiot I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does." Sasuke started objecting, his stance shifting to defense mode. "Because if you _think _he's marrying into the Uzumaki name you're wrong. They'll be Uchihas. My clan was instituted long before Konoha even became a place on the map. It holds a legacy that's_ gonna_ be passed on."

"Please a legacy of what?! Pain and hatred?!" Naruto scoffed. "At least with the Uzumaki name we'll know they're not cursed to misfortune!"

Sasuke drew a deep breath as his face turned a furious red. "So you think our marriage lead us to misfortune?!" Sasuke's blood was boiling.

"Of course not!" Naruto barked back. "All I'm saying if you look at your family's history, you should see where I'm coming from." He shrugged.

Kana rolled her eyes as her father dug his hole deeper and deeper. Perhaps it was time to step in and stop them before they actually started communicating with closed fists instead of words.

"Why you son-" Sasuke started but as always when things got too intense Kana cut them off by clearing her voice and seeing as their daughter was more important than any fight, both parents stopped without hesitation.

"I've been thinking a lot since Daisuke proposed," Kana began saying, twiddling her hair between her fingers. "And well…" She stammered but seeing the two expectant faces of her mother and father a sense of guilt washed over her and she fell silent.

"C'mon little flower₁," Naruto pressed. "Show daddy you're a true Uzumaki by heart."

"Remember who you love the most Kana." Sasuke said his arms opening up a little in invitation to a hug. "We're Uchihas aren't we?"

"Stop sucking up Sasuke, they're Uzumakis!"

"Likewise, _Naruto_, they're Uchihas!"

"Uzumakis!"

"Uchihas!"

"Uzumakis!" Sasuke began objecting but Naruto quickly cut him off. "Infinity and beyond."

Meanwhile Kana wet her lips, sort of forgotten by her parents as they continued their spat. "I… uuh." She said and softly bit her lip. "I, chichi, haha... I'm taking Daisuke's family name!"

Both parents stopped their bickering faster than Chouji finishes a small sized bag of chips, sharing the same empty stare. "You what?" Naruto's left brow started twitching.

"Come again?" Sasuke was sure he merely misheard her.

"You're looking at future Mrs. Yamamoto!" Kana said her face flushed from embarrassment. The words dropped like a bomb and went off with an explosion in the Uchiha-Uzumaki family. Sasuke quickly grabbed at his aching heart sure he was suffering a heart attack while Naruto began wailing about unfair daughters and being suppressed as a man. Kana only sighed as she hugged her two crying parents and told them everything would work out just fine. She ought to have known her parents would never understand.

"This is the end of us." Naruto sobbed. Sasuke wiped at his nose and agreed through a sniffle. "It truly is."

* * *

><p>₁ First time Sasuke (being the one who named their daughter) spoke her name Naruto misheard it as Hana, since then it became a nickname.<p>

Just wanted to show I'm still alive I guess

And, I'm working on the update of MnM.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
